User blog:Captain Moch/The Random-ness Wiki Awards 2013
NEW PROJECT TIME! Many important things have happened this year. Movies, video games, TV shows, blah blah blah, LET'S DECIDE WHAT IS THE BEST! So we're gonna do an award show this November to choose the bests of video games, TV shows, video games, and much more! We're making... the Randies! Hosts *Mochlum, main host of the show. *Faves3000, co-host of the show. Just as important as Moch, though, but Moch need the "main" part to help his self esteem. *Redsox1099, who guest hosts as SammyClassicSonicFan. He does some of the video game related categories. (unknown which yet) Details *Me and Faves so far are (self-proclaimed) hosts, but we are going to possibly have more hosts or guest hosts who come in for different categories. *It is probably going to come sometime late November/early December. *The most special, we're gonna VOICE ACT IT! Yep, we are gonna invite people willing to be emberassed to talk during our show! (fake accents are allowed) *And last but not least, ANIMATION! After we do the initial podcast, we're going to possibly add animation and post it on the Tube of You! We'll see if I improve my Flash skills, and we do, we'll have the ultimate RNW Award Show! Categories These are only tentative category ideas so far. The listed items are just early ideas for the final nominations. You can suggest some if you want to. Video Game Awards *Best Wii U Game - LEGO: City Undercover, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, New Super Luigi U, Pikmin 3, The Wonderful 101, the Wind Waker HD, Sonic Lost World, Wii Party U, Super Mario 3D World, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, etc. *Best 3DS Game - Fire Emblem: Awakening, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Shin Megami Tensei IV Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, Pokemon X and Y, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, etc. *Best PS3 Game - God of War: Ascention, Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, Sly Cooper: Theives in Time, The Last of Us, Tales of Xilla, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus, etc. *Best PC Game - Team Fortress 2, Minecraft, Terraria, Arma 3, The Sims 3, GMod, Scribblenauts Unlimited, The Walking Dead, etc. *Best Multiplatform Games - Bioshock Infinite, Disney Infinity, Saint Rows 4, Rayman Legends, Grand Theft Auto V, Scribblenauts Unmasked, Batman Arkham Orgins, LEGO Marvel Superheros: The Video Game, etc *Best Downloadable Title - Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger, Earthbound, Ducktales Remastered, Mickey's Castle of Illusion HD, Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams, etc *Most Hyped Title - Bayonetta 2, Mario Kart 8, Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS *Best Story - LEGO City: Undercover, The Last of Us, The Wonderful 101, The Wind Waker HD, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus, etc. *Best Graphcs - Bioshock Infinite, The Last of Us, GTA V, Pikmin 3, Wind Waker HD, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, etc. *Best Music - Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, Ducktales Remastered, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, etc. *Worst Game of the Year *Game of the Year Movie Awards *Best Action Movie *Best Animated Movie *Best Comedy Movie *Best Character *Best Ship *Best Movie *Worst Movie *Most Anticipated Movie TV Show Awards *Best Animated Show - Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Simpsons, Family Guy, etc. *Best Live Action Comedy Show - The Big Bang Theory, Impractical Jokers, etc. *Best Live Action Adventure Show - Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Agents of SHIELD, etc. *Best Ship *Best Show *Worst Show Wiki Awards *Smexiest User (yes we're doing this) *Best User Ship *Best Dead Fad *Best Fake Show *Best Fake Movie *Best Event Other Awards *Best Song *Best Meme *Best Fandom *Worst Fandom *Best Youtuber *Best Food Chain So suggest some if you want! And if you have any ideas for the award show, we can try to integrate them in! SO GET HYPE! Category:Blog posts Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum